Skye and Skyler part 1
It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay and everyone was playing outside except the Paw Patrol. They were all sitting in the lookout as bored as ever. Mostly because they haven't been on a mission for about two weeks. But they were about to get a big surprise when Skye comes running out of the elevator as fast as lighting. Skye: Guys guess what! Sasha: Do we have a mission to go on!? Skye:No! Sasha:Oh, well I don't care. Marshall: What is it, What is it!? Skye: My brother Skyler is coming and he wants us to come stay at the Flight Academy for a few days. Sasha: WHAT, you didn't say it was Skyler, I'm going to go pack my bag! Marshall: (Shivers) Just the thought of heights gives me the chills. Skye: Don't worry Marshall we aren't going to fly. Marshall: Yay, im going to go pack my bag too (runs into the elevator and crashes) I'm ok! ( All the other pups start to leave but Francine stops at Skye) Francine: Doesn't Skyler live on a island? Skye: Yeah. Francine: Won't we have to Fly. Skye: Yes but it's best for Marshall not to Know, We can make him think were taking a boat. Francine: Cool! _____________________________________ Skye, Spirit, and Sasha all gathered around Francine's pup house which is surrounded by about 7 bags. Skye: Francine you don't need all these bags, were only staying 4 nights. Francine: WHAT, were staying 4 nights. I'm gonna need more bags. Sasha: I really hope she doesn't expect us to carry those for her. Francine: (Takes out 5 more bags) Spirit: I think we should start running. Sasha: Yeah me too. Skye: Lets go (They run away) Francine: (looks up from her pup house and sees the girls are gone) Aww who will I get to carry my bags. ____________________________________________ All the pups gather in frount of the lookout with their bags Zuma: I didn't know you had a bwother Skye. Spirit: Everyone has a brother Zuma. Sasha: No they don't. Lily: I have 2 sisters. Spirit: Oh, well I just embarrassed myself. (A small jet lands about 2 feet away from the pups) Sasha: (yelling) Skyler watch where your flying that thing. (Skyler hops out of the jet) Skyler: Why, did I hit you? Sasha: Almost Skyler: Sorry. Sasha: Apology not accepted. Skyler: (Rolls his eyes) Hi Sasha. Sasha: Hi, apology accepted. Francine: Hi Skyler, I see you got a new jet. Skyler: Yep, cost me $800 bucks Francine: Oh yeah, well I just bought a $1000 pair of earrings. Marshall: Whats going on? Skye: Francine and Skyler have this rich bet going on. Sasha:Whoever spends at least ten thousand dollars by the end of the month wins nothing. Marshall: Thats a bad prize. Sasha: Yes, yes it is. Skyler: And there's my little sister. (Hugs Skye) Skye: Hey Skyler, I missed you. Skyler: missed you too. Ok lets get this party started. Skye: Wait I want you to meet. Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Lily, Spirit, and Ryder my owner. Skyler: Nice to meet you guys. And thank you Ryder for taking care of my sister. Ryder: No problem. Skyler: Are you coming with us? Ryder: No, someone has to wacth the lookout. Skyler: Ok See you later. (All the pups get on the jet) Marshall: I thought we weren't flying. Francine: We aren't this is a boat and a jet. Marshall: Oh yay. (The jet starts flying) Marshall: LIAR! Skyler: Don't worry it will be quick Marshall, this is a jet after all. And it flys at least 300 miles an hour. Sasha: Stop bragging and fly the jet! Skyler: Ok. Part 2